Firetale
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After many long and hard battles… The monsters were victorious. I’ll bet that’s not what you were expecting. Premise Asgore and Toriel rule the monsters with a fist of iron--or, more accurately, of fire. During the war, the Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster, figured out a way to supress humans' magic: a way to extract DETERMINATION from the SOUL of a living being. This is how they were able to win the war. The monsters have now enslaved or killed all of the humans. The king and queen, fearing that the humans might rediscover SOUL magic, have forbidden any form of magic besides fire magic except for the scientific purposes of Gaster and his assistants, Alphys and Sans. Some years after the war, Prince Asriel was born. A decade or so after this, a human named Chara attempts to come to the king and queen, but is captured on sight. Characters Chara * Main character for most of the story. Has the ability to use red SOUL magic. Has had a general hatred for humans for most of her life, and also has grown to hate most monsters since the first time she was captured. However, there are some exceptions to both of these. * Appearance: Similar to in Undertale, but with an outfit change as an adult (for obvious reasons). * Personality: Prone to hate, but not beyond being able to make friends if someone shows enough kindness to her. This hate mixed with her determination also makes her vengeful to the extreme. Asriel * Son of Asgore and Toriel, although he realizes at a young age that he does not agree with what they do. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale * Personality: Same as in Undertale, but his personality does grow up with him. Gerson * Former head of the Royal Guard. He defected after the war was over. Eventually, he started rescuing humans (usually orphaned children), teaching them to use SOUL magic, and forming a small rebel group. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale * Personality: TBA Cinta * Human with the ability to use cyan SOUL magic. Younger sister of Stij. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: TBA Avey *Human with the ability to use orange SOUL magic. Boyfriend of Riti. *Appearance: TBA *Personality: TBA Riti * Human with the ability to use blue SOUL magic. Girlfriend of Avey. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: TBA Veran * Human with the ability to use purple SOUL magic. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: TBA Kendi * Human with the ability to use green SOUL magic. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: TBA Stij * Human with the ability to use yellow SOUL magic. Older brother of Cinta. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: TBA Undyne * Current captain of the Royal Guard. She was the only candidate to survive the recruitment after Gerson left: being injected with a small amount of DETERMINATION, allowing her to be virtually unkillable. Her normal form of attack is spears of fire, not energy. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale. * Personality: Same as in Undertale. Gaster * Brilliant scientist who designed the CORE, a machine built inside Mount Ebott, which supplies power to all of the monsters in the nearby area. Fascinated with the trait called “determination”, Gaster does most of his work trying to figure out both its nature and uses so that he can replicate its effects in monsters. * Appearance: TBA * Personality: Somewhat quirky and eccentric, but still has a serious side. Sans * Assistant to Gaster and brother of Papyrus. Very skilled scientist. Also sometimes participates in battles and other military actions because of his unique ability to telekinetically grab and move someone else’s SOUL; this ability was a side effect of Gaster experimenting on him with determination. The more direct result of these experiments is his ability to freeze time around him, giving the illusion that he is teleporting. * Appearance: Looks fairly similar to classic Sans, except with his hoodie zipped up and a bit more thought put into the rest of his outfit as well. * Personality: Because he still has hope for the future, Sans is hard-working and not the lazy version of him that we are used to. He still loves puns though, and loves to have fun in general. Alphys * Assistant to Gaster and creator of Mettaton. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale. * Personality: Much more confident than in Undertale, as she has not gone through the traumatic experiences that she had in Undertale’s backstory. Still loves anime though. Papyrus * Brother of Sans. Because the king and queen find little use of him but he still wants to be close to his brother, he is forced to do servant work, not much better than what the humans are forced to do. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale (battle body and all) * Personality: Same as in Undertale Mettaton * Human eradication/entertainment robot. Created by Alphys. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale (NEO form) * Personality: Same as in Undertale. Asgore * King of the Empire of Monsters. Rules harshly and has a strong hate for all humans, and wishes to one day take over the entire world. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale. * Personality: When he’s around monsters that he finds useful (or are part of his family), his personality is similar to Undertale. When he is around humans or traitors, he can be very harsh and even unpredictable. Toriel * Asgore’s wife. Rules as a very close second under Asgore. * Appearance: Kind of like Underswap Toriel. * Personality: Still hates humans, but is much more reasonable than Asgore. She is the only one who can reason with him. She tends to be more kind to all monsters, regardless of their usefulne Frisk * Joins the rebel group after monsters kill his parents. Has the ability to use red SOUL magic. * Appearance: Same as in Undertale. * Personality: Fairly quiet. Looks up to all of the older rebels, especially Chara. Types of SOUL Magic * Red (Determination): the ability to summon knives, swords, daggers, etc. The most powerful red SOUL at any given time also has the ability to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. * Cyan (Patience): the ability to phase through incoming objects while standing still. * Orange (Bravery): the ability to phase through objects while running at a certain speed.. * Blue (Integrity): the ability to temporarily defy gravity. * Purple (Perseverance): the ability to teleport a short distance. * Green (Kindness): the ability to form a shield in front of you. * Yellow (Justice): the ability to fire energy projectiles. Category:Concept Change